같이의 가치 합작 시즌 2 위키
'같이의 가치 합작 시즌 2 / 'The value of together' Collaboration Ver. 2 / '共の価値'合作 Ver.2 / '一起的价值'合作 Ver.2' ● 한국어) “왜 항상 신인들은 신인들과만 합작을 해야합니까? 내 음성이나 영상, 잘해주시는 분과 함께 해주시는건 안되는겁니까!!!!!!” 이 마음들이 모여 ‘같이의 가치’ 합작 시즌 2가 탄생하였습니다. 이 합작은 본격 신인분들의 실력을 높이고, 실력자분들에게 새로운(?) 경험(!)을 드리고자 계획된 합작입니다. ● English) Welcome to 'The value of together' Collaboration Version 2! This collab was designed to connect train MAD beginners and the advanced. We hope that this collab can help beginners to improve their abillity. ● 日本語) '共の価値'合作 Ver.2へようこぞ！　この合作は初心者と実力者の関係を形成し、初心者の実力向上と実力者の新しい経験（？）を与えることを目指してます。 ● 中文) 召开MAD合作。合作的题目是一起的价值合作 Ver.2。合作的中心主题是MAD初学者和MAD内行连接。 '파트 신청 / Application part / パート申請 / 部分申请' ● 한국어) 합작을 참가하시기 위해서는 먼저 심사를 받으셔야 합니다. 심사 신청은 1월 25일까지 이 링크에서 해주시면 됩니다. 심사를 받지 않으시거나, 심사에서 '탈락'을 받으신 경우 합작을 참가하실 수 없습니다. (다만 심사기준이 낮기 때문에 쉽게 합격하실 수 있을 겁니다.) 심사 결과는 탈락 / A팀(초보자) / B팀(실력자) 중 하나로 알려드립니다. 심사 위원은 다음과 같습니다. 부문 Fluent / ランキツ / M2ANG0 / Go2nfour 부문 CIEN / CRuXihv / Fr / 상바 또한 파트 신청은 2월 1일 오전 12시부터 2월 3일 오전 12시, 단 이틀만 받습니다. 파트 신청 링크는 1월 25일에 공개하도록 하겠습니다. ● English) If you want to participate this Collaboration, please give the message to the organizer. so that we can check your MAD skills (to 2020.01.25) If) you don't send DM to me by 2020.01.25 or you get 'fail' on the screening, you can't join the collab. (But the criterion is low, so you will be able to pass it very easy) The screening result : Fail / Team A(beginner) / Team B(professional) Screening judged by Sound Fluent / ランキツ / M2ANG0 / Go2nfour Visual CIEN / CRuXihv / Fr / Sangba The part application will be conducted from Feb. 1st (AM 00:00) to Feb. 3rd (PM 24:00) I will upload how to join the part on 25th, January. ● 日本語) 合作に参加するには、 先に主催者にメッセージを送ってください!!!! 審査結果 : 脫落 / Aチーム(初心者) / Bチーム(実力者) 審査委員 音 Fluent / ランキツ / M2ANG0 / Go2nfour 映 CIEN / CRuXihv / Fr / Sangba パート申請は 2月1日　午前0時から　2月3日　午後24時までです。 パート申請リンクは1月25日に公開するようにします。 ● 中文) 请先向主办方发短信!!!! 在审查中淘汰或不提交作品, 就无法参与合作。 （但是审查标准很低。） 评审委员 音 Fluent / ランキツ / M2ANG0 / Go2nfour 影像 CIEN / CRuXihv / Fr / Sangba 审评结果 : 淘汰 / A小组(初学者) / B小组(内行) 合作部分报名时间是2020.01.31.11:00(下午)~2020.02.02.11:00(下午)。 '주최자에게 연락방법 / Connect to organizer / 主催者にメッセージ / 给主催私信' Twitter '마감기한, 파트제출 / Deadline, submit finished your part / 截止期限, 中文) 部分提出 日本) パート提出方法' ● 음성/Sound/音 : 2020.03.31 ● 영상/Visual/映像 : 2020.04.30 파트 제출은 trainlove123@naver.com 으로 해주시면 됩니다. 음성은 무반주본과 반주본, 두 개를 제출하여 주시고, 영상은 앞 뒤 2초씩 공백을 만들어 제출해주시기 바랍니다. ※When you complete your part, please send it to trainlove79@gmail.com. Sound Submit : You must send 2 versions(with BGM, without BGM) when you send it. Visual Submit : please insert leading spaces and trailing spaces for each 2 seconds. ※完成されたパートはtrainlove79@gmail.comへお送りください。 音パート提出 : 伴奏パート, 無伴奏パート. 斯うして2つのバージョンでお送りください。 ※完成的合作部分请用‘trainlove79@gmail.com'提交。 최근 활동 그림과 동영상을 이용해 위키를 멋지게 꾸며 보세요! 아래에서 원하는 그림을 추가하실 수 있습니다. 298px 도움말 궁금한 점이 있으시다면 도움말 문서를 참고해 주세요. 도움말:기여하기 페이지에서 에 기여하는 법을 찾아볼 수도 있습니다. 도움말 문서로는 해결되지 않는 궁금증이 있으시다면 중앙 커뮤니티 포럼을 이용해보세요. 분류:분류